ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
FlamingoMask (Series)
FlamingoMask (フラミンゴマスク, Furamingomasuku) is a series that stars it's titular character FlamingoMask and is produced by Gallibon the Destroyer. Plot After having his homeworld destroyed by the Guanocide Empire, FlamingoMask travels down to Earth in refuge. Along the way he saves the Grand Phoenix's egg and is killed in the process, however he is revived by the Grand Phoenix due to saving his son and is given new powers and abilities. With the help of his allies, it's up to FlamingoMask and his friends to defend the planet Earth against Emperor Goro's forces, giant monsters and other alien threats. Characters HAM (Humans Against Monsters) * FlamingoMask: The main protagonist of the series and a flamingo-themed Nocturne from the Planet Nocturne. Having had his homeworld destroyed, FlamingoMask is determined to protect the planet Earth in order to have it avoid suffering the same fate. He is very jocular, awkward and kind Nocturne, to the point he risks his life to save others. In a twist from the usual heroes, FlamingoMask can't take a human form but is still a member of the resident Attack Team due to his skill and good intentions. * Constantin Kalmár: The captain of HAM and is a no-nonsense and serious authority figure, but overall a nice guy. He comes from Romania. He is very experienced and isn't frightened by aliens much. * Kiyoko Kobayashi: The sole female crew member and is the best pilot on the team. She comes from Japan. * Allan Kane: The team scientist, weapon specialist and occasional soldier, he is a talented and intelligent guy but can also sometimes come off as insufferable with his pessimistic and sarcastic personality. He comes from North America. * Heinrich Myers: The team strongman, he has a bad habit of sometimes showing up late but is easily the most enthusiastic to his job. He is often used for comic relief. He comes from Germany. * Jeevz: A butler-like robot built by Allan Kane and his robotic assistant, as well as an expert tracker. * Dr. Kanedama: The team medical officer, Dr. Kanedama was once a human, but then one day became a Kanegon and has lived that way ever since. Secondary * MandrillMask: FlamingoMask's mentor and a mandrill-themed Nocturne. He is very wise and enigmatic sage and helps out FlamingoMask whenever he needs him. * Grand Phoenix: A legendary phoenix whose egg FlamingoMask rescued in the first episode. He gave away his life force to FlamingoMask as repayment for FlamingoMask saving his son and to give FlamingoMask new life and powers. * Giant Slalom: A giant scrapmetal mecha created by Allan Kane and serves as one of HAM's mechas. * Tetsutaro Kawakimi: The stubborn, cocky, and arrogant captain of EGGS and Constantin Kalmar's arch-rival. * Kowalski Honda: The second-in-command of EGGS and Tetsutaro Kawakimi's right hand man. He is the more level-headed and sympathetic officer of EGGS. Villains * Emperor Goro: The tyrannical and corrupt leader of the Guanocide Empire and the main villain of the series. He is a six armed reptilian Roman emperor themed alien ruler and owns an army of depraved kaiju who obey his every command. He destroyed the Nocturne homeworld and his goal is to is mass conquest and to eradicate alien species that way his can be the only one. * Agent Celestina: A brutal, cold-blood alien bounty hunter and an agent of Emperor Goro and is the secondary antagonist. She owns her own group of monsters known as "Canister Monsters" and is devoted to killing FlamingoMask. * Sergeant Silverscalp: Emperor Goro's crafty right hand man and highest-ranked military officer. He is rivals with Celestina and deems himself is more effective. Episodes (More to be added soon) * FlamingoMask Episode 1: The Birth of FlamingoMask * FlamingoMask Episode 2: Invisible Monster! Bring Me The Blood of the Earthlings!! * FlamingoMask Episode 3: Bloodthirst * FlamingoMask Episode 4: Out from the Permian * FlamingoMask Episode 5: Quod Tenebris Agente * FlamingoMask Episode 6: Tourist Trap * FlamingoMask Episode 7: Whatever Happened to Sevengar? * FlamingoMask Episode 8: The Graffiti Has Another Meaning * FlamingoMask Episode 9: Don't Look At the Moon! * FlamingoMask Episode 10: Celestina's Revenge * FlamingoMask Episode 11: Defeat Celestina * FlamingoMask Episode 12: Pretender Ultras * Ultraseven (guest character) * Ultraman (guest character) * Rutler (guest character) * Ultraman Joneus (guest character) * Ultraman Ace (guest character) * Ultraman Leo (guest character) * Ultraman Taro (guest character) * Zoffy (guest character) Kaiju & Aliens * Garbage Monster (Episode 1) * Muchi (Episode 1) * Naruton (Episode 1) * Gamoni (Episode 1-2) * Alien Spell (Episode 3) * Zeron (Episode 3) * Doigeras (Episode 4) * Celestina (Episode 5) * Cicada Man (Episode 5) * Alien Kukaratch (Episode 5) * Bemular (Episode 5) * Mogz (Episode 5, 11) * Gold King (Episode 5-6) * Tortoise Kaito (Episode 6, 11) * Sedegan (Episode 6) * Burezaren (Episode 6) * Don Skunk (Episode 6) * Maneater (Episode 6) * Jiorugon (Episode 6-7) * Sevengar (Episode 7) * Negitorodon (Episode 7) * Alien Kugekan (Episode 7, 11) * Alien Giraff (Episode 8) * Abdolaars (Episode 8) * Craterman (Episode 9) * Evilgon (Episode 9) * Alien Pairan (Episode 9) * Kiruan (Episode 9-11) * Giant Lizard (Episode 9) * Alien Utsugi (Episode 10, 11) * Alien Shamer (Episode 10) * Alien Kadder (Episode 10) * Alien Bado (Episode 10) * Alien Cady (Episode 10) * Tarantula (Episode 10) * TokyoKamo (Episode 10) * Rodoguros (Episode 10) * Lorbabla (Episode 10) * Bosugon (Episode 11) * Sadola (Episode 11) * Muchi II (Episode 11) * Screamermons (Episode 11) * Jumbo Mecha (Episode 11) * Alien Chiyao (Episode 12) ** Alien Chiyao Zompot (Episode 12) * Alien Nebuse (Episode 12) ** Alien Nebuse Boruon (Episode 12) ** Alien Nebuse Armus (Episode 12) * Lightning Bug (Episode 12) * Shibiretta (Episode 12) * Yamada (Episode 12) * M1 (Episode 12) Music Opening Themes * TBA Ending Themes * Cherries Were Made For Eating (君は恋のチェリー CHERRIES WERE MADE FOR EATING) ** Artist: GODIEGO ** Lyrics: H.E.R. Barnes ** Arrangement: Mickey Yoshino (ミッキー吉野 Mickey Yoshino) Trivia * This is my first series on here. * The character of FlamingoMask previously appeared on another site based on roleplaying, however this is set in a completely different continuity to better fit with the setting of the story. * It is meant to be an homage to many older, more obscure Showa era Tokusatsu shows. Category:Gallibon the Destroyer Category:Fan Series Category:FlamingoMask Continuity